Sapphire Eyes
by IIMB
Summary: Inuyasha, son of the great Demon Lord that rules the Western Lands, has been tasked by his Father to babysitting duty; He's expecting some hag hiding in a swamp, Mermaids don't exist in his world... right? Au: Set in Sengoku Era. Basically, if Inuyasha's parents hadn't been killed. I/K


**Hi Guys!  
This is a one shot fluff that was supposed to be a gift to someone lol well. I don't think they cared for it, but I'm pretty proud of it. It's been awhile since I've sat down and dedicated some time to this. One Shot fluff! AU: Set in **Sengoku Era. Basically if Inuyasha's parents had lived. Just roll with it. :) **  
Disclaimer: As always I don't own Inuyasha lol**

 **Sapphire Eyes**

It had been almost two centuries now since his father had assigned him to _her._ His sire had seen it fit to title him as her _**Guardian**_ , an honor bestowed only to the most capable and bravest of his line. At first, Inuyasha, had thought it a ruse; an imaginary task given to the youngest son of his clan as a way to make him feel "part of the family". He assumed maybe his father had sent him on a wild goose chase to prove himself, that he did indeed belong to his powerful bloodline. He waved off his father's warnings of treating the creature with the utmost respect, or lose his life.

" _She is the last of her kind,"_ his father had said, " _We have been tasked to protect that which is sacred. Be careful,Inuyasha, she is quite powerful. Dare I say, almost as powerful as I ."_

Inuyasha remembered scoffing at the time, thinking magic such as this didn't exist in his world. His father called her one of the merpeople. The water folk, who had lived for eons only because of the wisdom they possessed and immortality to match it. He had imagined it was some country bumpkin hag living in a shanty clad cottage in the middle of some god forsaken swap who had some water tricks up her sleeve, but when he got there he had immediately realized how incredibly wrong he was.

That first night, almost one hundred years ago, a layer of fog had settled over the surface of the lake, and he had felt the raw power coming from it, his canine senses blaring warning signals throughout his body. He was certain that whatever was to meet him here was a being with incredible power that he should not take lightly. As the moon came out and lit the night, he felt something approach. He watched cautiously and nervously as the fog moved aside and something slowly emerged from the water.

A crown gently broke the surface of the still lake; covered in silver and white pearls, a jewel in the shape of a crescent moon dangled on a forehead; the symbol of his fathers bloodline. Thick onyx colored hair, plastered itself to the head, and then he saw them, he froze as his eyes locked on to the brightest sapphire eyes he had ever seen in his entire existence. They glowed; like the hue from his own eyes, gorgeous and bright. He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

He watched in awe as she continued to emerge from the lake; underneath her eyes appeared little blue-green scales that glittered from the hue of her blue orbs, her nose small like a human woman, lips as red as rubies. Her neck came next; delicate gills flapped gently against the small waves, and when they breached the water they fluttered closed tight against her skin. Her torso appeared, blue scales covering her nipples, and for a moment he looked away for fear of disrespecting her; since he allowed his eyes to look upon such a powerful being without her consent, and he did not wish to incur her wrath. In the end, he found it impossible to tear his gaze from her for more than an instant. Her stomach was toned, muscles almost visibly lined with scales, just below her navel began her tail and Inuyasha thought he felt his legs wobble slightly from the sight of her. He had never imagined that such a creature existed, nor that his eyes would ever feast on something as beautiful as she. She bowed her head only slightly, as to acknowledge his presence, and he immediately bowed at the waist remembering his position.

He heard the water ebb and flow but he dared not look at where she was; his ears could not be fooled. He knew the waves were carrying her towards him.

"Good Evening, Guardian." He stood back up as she spoke eyes locking on him, a small fang poking out as she smiled softly. His ears twitched in her direction, refusing to let any syllable be unheard by him. Her voice sent tingles down his spine, and for the rest of that evening he learned about her.

Slowly, but surely over the last one hundred years, he had ensnared himself to her tales of life under the surface, she spoke of her purpose and her people, never of her own desires or wants; leading him to see how truly unselfish she was. Before he knew it he had found himself counting the days to see her again. Everything he thought he knew was null and void. He learned not only about her, but of himself as well. In five hundred years of life, he had never really known the concept of desiring someone and now he wanted someone like her, to know who _he_ was. He wanted her with him always, and he wasn't going to miss his chance to tell her.

For the first time in his life Inuyasha, son of the great Inu no Taisho who ruled all of the western lands, was incredibly, irrevocably, unmistakably nervous. His golden eyes surveyed the landscape as he fidgeted in place. Inuyasha had spent centuries fighting alongside his Father, and despicable brother where he had faced many adversaries large and small; but none of his centuries of training ever prepared him for this. This one thing was making him feel so inexplicably... _human._

He huffed as his feet padded quickly through the forest floor, dodging, moving tree branches and wild brush out of his way, the knapsack he carried with him tied loosely across his chest securing his precious cargo. His blood red haori did little to hide the black armor underneath it, his hand rested on the sword his father had given him; always only seconds away from him should he need to be at the ready. He grumbled to himself as he entered a small clearing, and lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the last remaining rays of sunlight that bounced from the surface of the small lake into his face. His long silvery hair swayed gently in the wind, his demon half itching in anticipation.

The crescent moon began to rise higher in the sky, and his blood fueled with anticipation. He shifted awkwardly from side to side, silver canine ears twitching nervously sifting through the sounds making sure that no threat was near. Satisfied that no one else was present he continued walking, quietly watching as the night began darkening; smiling softly as fire flies came out and danced in the warmth of the summer night. Inuyasha strode down to the edge of the natural opening to the lake and took his seat on a large stone, big enough to hold two. His breathing slowed, matching the stillness of the lake, eyes drifting towards the center where he would always spot her coming to him.

The darkness of the water began to lighten, and his nerves stood on end signaling her return to the surface world, his world. Inuyasha watched as a soft blue light formed in the center of the lake; his eyes following her underneath the surface of the water; watching her tail reflect the pale moonlight. She emerged, the water lifting her up to the stone and gently placing her on it, right next to him.

"Do you ever get tired of watching me Inuyasha?" She inquired smirking at him playfully while she began to dry herself off.

"Not a chance, sea wench." came his fanged reply.

She sat up and pulled her hair to the side squeezing the excess water out of it. The webbing in between her fingers began soaking up the water and gently folded in on themselves looking like his normal hands. She flicked the lake with a soft stroke of her powerful tail and gave a chastising sigh towards it. Immediately the water rose to her, as if sensing her irritation and surrounded her. It swirled around her for a few moments as if collecting itself together. After the water slowly slid down off of her, receding itself into the lake, leaving her body and hair bone dry.

"Ka-Go-Me, Inuyasha. You know me now. None of this 'Sea Wench' crap. " she giggled, and tugged on his hair giving him a smile. He smirked in her direction, an ear bent towards her greedily picking up every sound that came from her lips.

"So," she began and released his hair, "You know I only have one more moon here."

"I know." he sighed and looked up at the stars. Her eyes softened at the reaction from him. She had known for too long that one day she would have to leave and she wanted to spare him that hurt if she could. She had told him of her duty the first night she had met him, her Guardian, sent for the sole purpose of protecting and caring for her while she transitioned into his world.

"I brought you something." she said beaming hoping to change the subject for a little while, her fanged canines showing themselves. He looked her way and smiled grateful for the momentary distraction.

"I brought you something to." He untied the sack and quickly shoved a bouquet of white flowers into her lap, a pink hue staining his cheeks.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she breathed, "I can't believe you remembered." She quickly brought the flowers to her nose and inhaled, hugging them tightly.

"These must have taken you days to find. I can't believe you found them. Thank you. Thank you so much." She lurched forward, wrapping her arms around him. He grunted, his face almost as red as a tomato. Her clawed fingers reached her mouth where she drew a breath and whistled louder than he would have liked. Suddenly a wave formed over the lake and in the middle of it a medium sized wooden box jumped forward. The water carried it to her and she reached into it, grabbing the small box. She turned to him gently placing the box in his lap. Inuyasha wiped the water off of the top of the box and gingerly opened the lid. Inside was a necklace, beads of rosary.

"I looked up some magic of your kind. These are beads of subjugation. I won't put any magic in them unless you want me to, in case you ever lose control again and become a full fledged demon. I just thought you might like the way they look on you." Kagome rambled quickly, clearly embarrassed that perhaps she made the wrong choice. A soft blue blush bloomed on her cheeks.

"They're beautiful, Kagome." He whispered picking it up and feeling them in between his hands, admiring the fine craftsmanship. The smoothness of the beads compared to his own calloused hand was like night and day.

"I made them myself. I'm so glad you like them. Here," she said grabbing them slowly out of his hands, "Let me put them on." Inuyasha leaned towards her, his eyes never leaving her lips as she spoke softly. She reached up, and fought to clasp the beads around his hair. Her blue blush darkened as she felt him watching her lips, she was so close to him she could feel the heat from his body. She finally clasped it together and pulled her arm back, but before she could move away Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Stay." he whispered. Her hand stilled and then she placed it on his cheek.

"Stay with me." he continued, and pressed a gentle kiss to her wrist. His heart screamed at him to tell her he loved her, but he feared this was as close as he was going to get.

"Oh Inuyasha, I want to. I want to so badly, but I'm promised to a Human Lord. I have a duty to my people, surely you can understand that can't you?" she whispered inching closer to him so that there was no space left between them.

"Keh. He's an idiot. You don't even know him. You don't even love him." He grumbled pressing his forehead onto hers.

"I know," she sighed sadly, "To be honest. I do not want to go. I want to stay with you."

"So stay."

"Inuyasha, even if I stay… I'll just be a human... Human. I will die long before your time will come, and I will have to leave you again. " She said pulling away, but Inuyasha would not release her wrist.

"Then stay as you are," he whispered desperately, "It will be as it is now. I will come to you every 30 days, like we have been doing for the last 100 years. Nothing will change. Just… don't go."

"But what kind of life will we have? To just be near each other once every 30 days? What of children?"

His ears flattened knowing his reasonings to keep her were few, her eyes cried for him. Kagome's heart ached so hard in her chest she thought that he could hear it breaking. Her hands reached up to his face and cupped his cheeks. He held his breath as her lips gently pressed against his, a moment he had dreamed of for years, almost ruined by his shock. He had promised himself that he wouldn't look like a fool, but he couldn't hold back a small whine. He knew she was saying goodbye and he refused to accept it, but facts were facts; she was going to leave him because she had to, because her honor demanded it of her. His arms shot forward, grabbing her waist and pulling her flesh against him, and he kissed her back with all he had. She gasped in response to his forwardness, and he took that moment to let his tongue venture forth brushing gently against her fangs. Kagome's arms swathed themselves around his neck feeling a heat bloom inside of her.

She had never felt such a sensation in her existence. Born to serve her people she had never held a normal life, always prim always proper. Her heart raced in her chest, instincts flaring for her to do more, but alas she couldn't breathe. She pulled back to catch her breath and steady herself. Her hands trembled and her body felt odd as if the calmness she always had vanished, tail flicking nervously. She felt something warm and wet fall from her eyes, a sensation she wasn't sure she knew the name off.

"What is this?" she whispered wiping it from her face and preceding to inspect her fingers.

"They're called tears," Inuyasha replied pulling her hands back into his, "it happens when someone is very sad."

"We do not have tears when we mourn."

"Tears are common as a human, but they can happen to us Demons as well." he smiled gently, "there is so much of our world that I want to show you. Don't be sad." His hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into it, thumb wiping away her the evidence of her sadness.

"I just want you to be happy," he said, "So whatever you decide to do. I will be here waiting for you in 30 days time." He tucked her hair behind her pointed ear, and eased the stem of one of the white flowers he had given her behind it.

"My love for you will not fade. I will always love you, no matter what you decide." His claws entangled themselves with hers, and the pair spoke no longer. They spent the rest of the night in a comfortable silence, staring out into her lake. She nuzzled her face in his arm and smiled; not knowing what the future would hold for her, but deciding that whichever way she was going Inuyasha would always be there.


End file.
